I-War
by Akihisa Funabashi
Summary: Imagination War. Bagaimana bisa kematian bergantung pada imajinasi? Jika benar, apakah orang-orang yang ditakdirkan untuk mati dalam imajinasinya bisa selamat? Atau mereka harus mengutamakan keegoisan mereka agar dapat bertahan dan kembali pada kehidupan normal?


.

.

**A Fanfiction by Akihisa Funabashi**

Disclaimer

**Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton and ZeroG**

Rated : **T **

**For the detail descriptions about adult content**

.

.

_Bagiku, sangat tidak mungkin bisa bertahan dalam situasi seperti ini..._

.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku saat terbangun dari mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini menemani malamku. Dapat kurasakan keringat mengucur dari seluruh bagian tubuhku mengingat betapa mengerikannya mimpi itu.

Aku mengusap wajahku lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dinginnya air yang mengalir dari keran _wastafel _membuatku sedikit terbangun. Sembari mengatur napas, aku memandangi pantulan wajahku di cermin. Bagaikan orang yang baru saja dikejar sekelompok mafia dan dijadikan sebagai target pembunuhan. Baru kali ini aku dihantui rasa cemas oleh mimpiku.

Setelah kupastikan napasku kembali tenang, aku kembali ke tempat tidurku dan mencoba untuk menunggu waktu bangun tidurku yang wajar.

.

.

**Wavorca Academy, 08:00 a.m**

Aku menghela napas dan meletakan pulpenku keatas buku dihadapanku dengan kasar. Masalahku kali ini benar-benar serius.

Lagu tentang pembantaian? Yang benar saja!

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan,"

Aku menoleh. Meiko dengan santainya menghisap _cigarette_ yang memang selalu tersedia di dalam kantong pakaiannya.

Aku dan Meiko sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak tahun pertamaku. Dengan harapan seperti beberapa senior kami yang langsung ditandai oleh beberapa produser yang menginginkan musisi-musisi muda.

Keanehan yang selama ini ada di benakku, aku tidak pernah melihat seniorku atau mendengar kabar tentang mereka. Dan pemikiran itu mengarahkanku kepada dugaan bahwa mereka disewa oleh beberapa produser luar negeri yang memang minat dengan bakat lulusan dari Wavorca Academy ini. Luar biasa!

Ini adalah alasanku masuk ke akademi ini.

"Kau terlihat stress dengan tugasmu itu," Meiko melirik kearahku. Aku memandangi buku catatanku. Benar saja, hanya beberapa huruf atau kalimat yang kemudian aku coret kembali karena tidak sesuai dengan harapanku.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

Meiko menggeleng dan meniupkan asap dari benda yang dia hisap ke udara.

Seperti asap kereta api batu bara.

"Hmm... kau kan tahu tipe orang seperti apakah aku,"

Benar. Meiko adalah orang yang otodidak dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu.

Ia bisa saja menyelesaikan tugas ini lebih dulu dari aku meski tanggal kerjanya setelah tanggal kerjaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menundanya nanti, mencoba caramu," aku memaksakan tawaku. Menutup buku catatanku dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang aku duduki.

Hari ini kelas sepi. Seperti biasanya. Aku rasa murid-murid angkatanku benar-benar santai dalam menghadapi ujian akhir ini. Hanya beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang untuk sekedar mencari informasi tentang sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu.

"Hey Luka, lebih baik kita keluar, aku lapar." Meiko turun dari meja yang ia duduki. Lalu membuang sisa_ cigarette_ nya ke tempat sampah.

Aku menurut dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

Miriam Weatherfield, mendirikan akademi ini pada tahun 1820-an. Sosoknya yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh murid-murid akhir tahun membuatnya menjadi magnet bagi para murid tahun pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan tahun terakhir. Kesuksesannya dalam membangun akademi ini membuatnya dikenal hingga keluar negeri.

"Dua _capuccino_ dan satu waffle cokelat,"

Meiko berdiri disebelahku, memesan apa yang aku dan dirinya inginkan untuk santapan pagi ini.

Perutku terasa kenyang dengan tugas akhir itu. Membuatku hanya ingin menyeruput hangat minuman favoritku.

"Jujur saja, tugas itu membuat kepalaku ingin pecah,"

"Memangnya kau saja, tugas itu membebani pikiranku, yang benar saja, lagu pembantaian..."

Aku menoleh. Melirik siapakah sosok dibelakangku yang sama frustasinya denganku.

Miku Hatsune dari kelas B tahun terakhir bersama Mikuo Hatsune kembarannya yang berbeda jenis kelamin dari tahun yang sama dan kelas yang sama.

Aku mengekor Meiko meninggalkan antrian menuju tempat duduk yang masih belum ditempati oleh orang-orang yang ada di cafe yang sebagian besar memang murid dari akademi yang sama denganku.

"Kau dengar kan? Bukan hanya kau dan aku yang stress karena tugas itu," ucap Meiko sambil membuka lembaran tisu yang menggulung garpu dan sendok kecil.

"Jadi kau juga stress, huh?" aku menyunggingkan senyum miring. Tidak biasanya Meiko mengaku dirinya juga terbebani oleh sesuatu.

"Jangan senang dulu nona, aku mungkin akan menyelesaikannya terlebih dulu," Meiko terkekeh. Aku mengerlingkan mataku ke jendela cafe. Melihat jalanan yang basah karena hujan pagi ini.

Tiba-tiba bayangan mimpiku datang. Koridor gelap semacam terowongan panjang itu muncul di pikiranku. Aku memejamkan mata sambil menyeruput minuman yang aku genggam dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku merasa tubuhku gemetar. Kedua rahangku mengatup keras.

"Luka, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Meiko memandangiku heran sembari menyibukan mulutnya mengunyah waffle yang ia pesan.

Aku menggeleng dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Pandanganku beralih pada seseorang yang memandangiku. Ia duduk di belakang Meiko namun pada posisi bangku yang mengahadap kearahku.

Aku tidak mengenalnya namun orang itu adalah orang yang cukup dikenal di akademi ini. Mendapat penghargaan adalah kebiasaannya dalam setiap penilaian tugas.

Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku dan fokus pada minumanku. Menghindari tatapan sepasang mata yang menurutku sedikit membuat kakiku lemas.

Entah kenapa. Kagum, mungkin?

.

.

Hari Minggu. Tepatnya besok. Tugas akhir itu tinggal berumur 7 hari lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus berbohong tentang perasaanku kali ini atau tidak. Yang jelas, sudah pasti terukir rasa cemas pada wajahku ini.

"_Perhatian untuk seluruh murid tahun terakhir,_"

Aku menoleh kearah speaker. Begitupula beberapa murid yang kini berada di koridor, sama sepertiku.

"_Murid yang mendapatkan surat di dalam tasnya, harap membuka surat tersebut ketika sampai di rumah, terima kasih,_"

Jantungku berdetak. Aku meremas tasku. Cemas.

Sebuah tangan merangkulku.

"Ugh, Meiko!" aku nyaris terlonjak kaget.

Meiko tersenyum. "Kau dengar tadi?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Meiko, kami berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

Meiko melepas rangkulannya dan berjalan menuju pintu mobil pada sisi kiri, sedangkan aku berjalan menuju pintu sisi kanan mobil.

Aku mengamati sekeliling dari dalam mobil. Sementara mobil melaju, pandanganku tertuju pada seorang murid wanita yang membawa sebuah amplop putih. Ia dengan santai mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari amplop tersebut.

Selain itu ia ditemani oleh seorang temannya. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang membaca kertas tersebut—yang aku perkirakan sebagai kertas yang tadi dibicarakan melewati speaker.

Meiko masih terfokus pada kemudinya. Aku harap-harap cemas. Sedikit rasa penasaran muncul dalam dadaku.

Aku membuka risleting tasku. Lalu mencari sebuah amplop putih seperti yang gadis tadi bawa.

Nihil.

"Kau dapat surat itu?"

Aku menggeleng. Meiko menggembungkan pipinya.

"Coba kau cari di dalam tasku."

Aku melirik tasnya lalu menggeleng. "Sebaiknya jangan, pemberitahuan tadi mengatakan kalau kita diharapkan membuka isi surat itu di rumah, kabari saja aku nanti," ucapku datar.

Perasaan penasaran kembali menyelimuti benakku.

Jika Meiko menerima surat itu, bagaimana surat itu bisa sampai ke tasnya? Sedangkan ia membawanya sejak tadi saat bersamaku.

.

.

Aku membanting tubuhku keatas kasur. Masih memikirkan surat misterius itu. Menunggu kabar dari Meiko. Jika Meiko mendapatkan surat itu, mungkin aku akan percaya pada hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal yang biasa muncul dalam film-film horor.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Aku membuka tasku dan meraih ponselku.

"Moshi-moshi, kau kah itu, Luka?"

Aku menghela napas. "Tentu saja, aku memang tinggal sendiri, _baka,_"

Meiko terkekeh di seberang sana. "_Aku mendapatkan surat itu,_"

Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

Baiklah, pemikiranku tentang keyakinan pada sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal kini menjadi kuat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" kalimat itu meluncur tiba-tiba dari mulutku.

"_Entahlah, aku hanya menemukannya, surat ini memberitahuku untuk datang ke akademi besok pagi pukul sepuluh, kau mau ikut?_"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Untuk apa?

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku harus memikirkan tugas akhirku,"

"_Eh? Jadi kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan tugas akhirku?_"

Aku tersenyum. "Mungkin..."

Meiko terdengar mendengus kesal dari seberang sana. Aku masih menyunggingkan senyum.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Pintu apartemenku diketok. Aku melirik jam tanganku.

Pukul 8 malam.

"_Luka? Kau masih hidup kan?_"

"Sial! Tentu saja, aku akan telepon lagi nanti, jaa.."

Aku menutup teleponku tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Meiko, lalu bergegas menuju pintu depan.

Jantungku yang awalnya biasa saja dan stabil kini berdetak lebih cepat seperti perasaan harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil ujian.

Tidak ada seorangpun di depan pintu.

Orang jahil, pikirku.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar masih dalam perasaan cemas. Aku menyalakan lampu kamar dan berjalan menuju lemari. Mengambil pakaian piyamaku. Dan bergegas mandi.

Pukul 8 lewat 5 menit.

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan melepas pakaianku. Lalu masuk ke bathtub dan menyalakan keran air hangat. Sembari menunggu terisi penuhnya tempat berendamku. Aku memejamkan mata.

Perlahan kantuk berat menyerangku. Dan mimpi itu kembali datang.

.

_Aku berjalan menelusuri tempat itu. Panjang dan gelap seperti terowongan. Tapi aku mengenali tempat ini._

_Koridor sekolah._

_Sementara mataku masih memandangi keanehan sekeliling. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menampakan diri di sekelilingku._

_Aku sendirian._

_Tapi aku tidak merasakan jika hanya dirikulah yang ada di sini._

_Bunyi tetesan air pada permukaan besi yang sedikit menggema membuatku berdebar-debar._

_Keringat dingin menyapu keningku. Aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Berharap menemukan jalan keluar secepatnya._

_Kutemukan sebuah pintu besi yang sepertinya membutuhkan cukup banyak tenaga untuk membukanya._

_Kucoba membuka pintu besi itu, benar saja, pintu itu tidak terbuka. _

_Sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku._

_Aku terkejut._

.

Terdengar telepon apartemen berdering. Aku bangkit dari tempat berendamku yang kini sudah dipenuhi air hangat.

Tubuh basahku menyambar sebuah handuk dan kubungkus tubuhku dengan handuk tersebut. Berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan mengangkat telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi,_"

Aku menunggu jawaban dari seberang. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Tubuhku gemetar. Antara kedinginan dan perasaan ngeri yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Aku kembali ke kamar mandi dan mematikan keran. Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri aktivitas mandiku.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku mengenakan piyamaku dan bergegas memikirkan ide untuk tugas akhirku.

Aku meraih tasku. Mengeluarkan buku catatanku.

Sesuatu terjatuh dari tasku.

Sebuah amplop.

Aku terbelalak. Aku mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya.

'

_Yang terhormat, _

_Megurine Luka_

_Kami mengundang anda untuk datang ke sekolah pada esok hari pukul 10:00 pagi dan memasuki ruang aula di gedung utama._

_Kami mengharapkan kehadiran anda. Tolong jangan beritahukan murid lain. Karena hanya akan ada beberapa murid saja yang datang._

_ Tertanda,_

_ Wavorca Academy_

'

Pandanganku nyaris pudar saat mendapati surat itu ada di tasku.

Aku merasa pusing dan tidak berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas akhirku lagi.

Aku menelan ludah.

Bagaimana mungkin surat itu ada di dalam tasku sedangkan siang tadi saat aku memeriksa tasku, tidak kudapati surat ini?

Aneh.

.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

**.**

**Wavorca Academy, 10:10 a.m**

Luka memasuki gerbang bangunan yang setiap harinya ia masuki. Namun hari ini adalah hari dimana tidak seharusnya ia pergi ke sana.

Dengan raut wajah tenang namun perasaan yang cemas ia masuk dan menuju ruang aula gedung utama.

Sepi.

Itulah kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan saat memasuki gedung tersebut. Ia tidak melihat satu orang pun berada di sana. Namun saat memasuki aula, perasaannya semakin tidak karuan.

Beberapa kotak kaca semacam peti mati diletakkan berderet. Dengan masing-masing angka pada bagian depannya.

Setelah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Pintu masuk itu menghilang. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Beberapa orang berdiri mengerubungi sesuatu. Seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Luka berjalan mendekati segerombolan orang tersebut.

"Megurine Luka,"

Luka membelalakan matanya. Orang-orang yang mengerubungi sosok wanita muda itu menoleh kearahnya.

Luka terlihat gugup. Ia mengangkat tangannya.

Wanita yang memanggilnya tersenyum.

Luka mencari sosok Meiko, perasaan lega muncul saat ia mendapati temannya tersebut melambaikan tangan padanya dari kejauhan.

"Baiklah, buatlah sebuah antrian,"

Ada tepat 19 murid di dalam ruangan itu dan 10 orang asing dengan pakaian serba hitam dan masing-masing mengenakan kacamata hitam. Lalu seorang wanita muda dengan rambut putih bersinar. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar. Bibirnya tipis dan menyunggingkan senyum misterius. Warna merah muda menghiasi bibirnya. Kulitnya putih bagaikan seorang putri salju.

Ia mengenakan gaun hitam dengan ekor yang cukup panjang pada bagian belakangnya.

Lampu-lampu yang sebelumnya sedikit redup menyala terang.

Dapat terlihat aula itu sedikit lebih luas dari biasanya. Bahkan terlihat bukan seperti ruang aula seperti biasanya.

Jumlah peti itu ada 20, warnanya hitam pekat. Dengan masing-masing nomor urut pada bagian depan peti. Satu per satu murid yang sudah mendapatkan nomor urut itu pergi menuju peti dengan nomor yang sesuai pada nomor urut yang dibagikan oleh wanita muda itu.

"Kalian dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk di dalam peti, sebelum kami memberikan instruksi dan informasi lebih lanjut,"

Tiba giliran Luka, ia mendapatkan nomor urut 19. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya. "Pergilah ke petimu, nona manis,"

Luka bergidik ngeri melihat senyum wanita itu ia langsung ber jalan menuju peti dengan tanda nomor 19.

"Satu orang lagi ya, hmm..."

Pintu masuk kembali muncul. Seorang murid pria masuk sembari menenteng tas ranselnya. Ia terlihat sedikit bingung.

Setelah murid itu masuk, seperti sebelumnya, pintu masuk tersebut lenyap.

Pria itu tidak menyadarinya. Ia hanya berjalan menuju wanita misterius itu.

"Kau pasti Kamui Gakupo,"

Pria itu mengangguk bingung lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Nomor urutmu 20 pergilah ke peti bernomor 20, sebelumnya, letakan tas mu di sana, bersama tas-tas lainnya." wanita misterius itu memberikan sebuah kertas yang diatasnya tertera nomor 20.

Pria bernama Gakupo itu meraihnya dan berjalan menelusuri peti demi peti.

"Luka!" Meiko memanggil Luka sembari duduk di dalam petinya. Luka melambaikan tangan.

Meiko mendapat urutan ke 17.

"_Para murid dipersilahkan untuk berbaring di dalam peti..._"

Sebuah suara komputer yang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu memecah keheningan.

Gakupo berhenti di hadapan peti bernomor 20. Ia menoleh kearah Luka yang sedang berusaha membaringkan tubuhnya.

Sebuah kaca muncul dari sisi kanan tiap peti tersebut, membuat peti itu tertutup rapat oleh kaca, namun tetap mengalirkan oksigen yang entah darimana asalnya.

Peti itu dilengkapi sebuah bantalan bagaikan kasur dengan warna merah pada bagian dalamnya, seperti peti dalam film yang mengambil tokoh Drakula sebagai peran utamanya dan beberapa lampu kecil sebagai penerang.

Sebuah tombol diletakan pada bagian kanan atas dalam peti. Logo _microphone _tepat di atas tombol tersebut._  
_

Tombol itu digunakan agar peserta yang berada di dalam peti dapat berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang 'asing' yang ada di luar.

Sementara itu pria bernama Gakupo buru-buru menyusul langkah ke-19 peserta lainnya untuk masuk dan membaringkan diri di dalam peti.

Setelah semua peti tertutup oleh kaca. Posisi peti tersebut kini bagaikan peti mumi yang berdiri tegak menghadap sebuah tirai lebar berwarna hitam.

Lampu aula perlahan meredup.

Sebuah podium yang sebelumnya tidak ada kini muncul dari bawah. Lalu layar besar menyerupai monitor raksasa muncul dari balik tirai hitam yang sebelumnya tertutup. Bagaikan berada di sebuah gedung teater, hanya saja tempat duduknya kini bergaya bagai peti-peti mati.

Wanita misterius itu naik ke atas podium bersama dua orang wanita dengan pakaian hitam dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Selamat datang murid tahun terakhir angkatan 80, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya ada urusan apakah kalian diundang kemari, bukan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum di sela-sela sambutannya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Miriam Weatherfield,"

Terlihat raut wajah kagum pada tiap wajah murid tahun terakhir yang hari itu diundang ke aula. Termasuk Luka.

Sosok Miriam memang benar-benar misterius. Ia terlihat muda namun pada usia sekolah yang saat ini menginjak usia ke-80. Mustahil usianya masih sekitar 30an.

"Tiap tahunnya kalian tahu kan? Beberapa murid tahun terakhir diundang ke berbagai perusahaan ternama, mungkin hanya beberapa diantara kalian yang mengetahuinya..."

Miriam tersenyum tipis.

"..dan kalian adalah orang beruntung yang mendapatkan giliran tahun ini.." ucapnya lagi.

"...tapi apakah kalian pikir murid-murid tahun sebelumnya mendapatkan ini? Tentu saja, tapi hanya akan ada satu murid, dan murid itu akan mendapatkan satu kesempatan untuk diwujudkan keinginannya..."

Kalimatnya begitu rumit. Sulit dipahami. Terdengar seperti berputar-putar.

"...setiap murid yang diundang kesini, akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperjuangkan keinginannya selama bersekolah di sini, namun bagaimana dengan murid lain?"

Miriam kembali tersenyum. Menyeringai dan membuat beberapa murid ngeri.

"..mereka tidak akan kembali ke kehidupan ini.."

Wajah tiap murid memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung dan heran.

"..murid pemenang akan membunuh dan bertahan untuk memperjuangkan keinginannya.."

Luka menelan ludah.

Seorang murid menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gemetar. Ia meremas sisi-sisi bantalan seperti kasur yang melapisi bagian dalam peti.

"...kalian bisa selamat dengan takdir yang jarang sekali terjadi..."

Miriam membalikkan tubuhnya. Senyum dingin tersungging pada wajahnya.

"...dan tidak pernah terjadi..."

Suasana menegang. Beberapa murid meronta keluar dari peti.

Miriam tersenyum memandangi murid-murid itu.

"Kalian seharusnya bersyukur aku undang kemari, huh?"

Meiko menekan tombol _microphone _yang ada di dalam peti.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Miriam tertawa kecil.

"Setiap tahun pasti ada saja yang seperti ini.."

"..kalian sudah terkontrak, aku akan mempercepat mengumumkan aturan permainan ini.."

Suasana ruangan kembali sepi. Beberapa murid yang sebelumnya panik dan ingin mengeluarkan dirinya dari sana kembali diam, masih dalam keadaan takut yang terlihat sangat besar.

Meiko memukul-mukul permukaan kaca peti.

Mencoba mencari jalan keluar yang tidak mungkin muncul dengan sendirinya.

Wanita itu—Miriam menoleh kearah seorang wanita di sebelah kanannya. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk. Bagaikan mengerti bahasa mata Miriam, lalu wanita itu datang menghampiri peti yang ditempati Meiko.

Di sisi lain, sebuah peti kembali dipukul permukaan kacanya. Kali ini seorang murid pria yang memukul permukaan peti itu.

Kini wanita di sebelah kiri Miriam berjalan menuju peti tersebut.

Mereka—kedua wanita yang menghampiri peti Meiko dan seorang pria itu—menjentikkan telunjuk mereka ke permukaan kaca peti itu.

Bagaikan tersambar petir. Peti tersebut secara tiba-tiba dialiri oleh aliran listrik yang membuat tubuh Meiko seketika bergetar hebat. Begitupula pria yang sebelumnya melakukan kegiatan yang sama—memukul permukaan peti—seperti yang Meiko lakukan.

Luka membelalakan matanya. Ia berusaha untuk berteriak agar Miriam menghentikan rekannya.

Namun sia-sia. Tidak lama kemudian peti yang Meiko dan murid pria lain tersebut kini meredup.

Air menggenang pada pelupuk mata Luka. Ia meghela napas.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras.

Rahang atas dan bawahnya mengatup rapat.

"_Sakine Meiko, Utatane Piko, gugur.._"

Pemberitahuan itu membuat suasana kembali sunyi. Setiap murid kini merasakan ketegangan yang serupa.

Luka menghela napas, mengaturnya agar kembali stabil.

Ia tidak menyadari sosok lain yang mengamatinya dari dekat.

"Kalian masing-masing akan mendapatkan pasangan, beruntung sekali kali ini 2 murid berhasil gugur pada babak awal..." kalimat wanita itu diiringi tawanya yang terlihat puas.

"...kalian akan dibuat tidur dan berimajinasi melalui mimpi kalian, dan di sanalah kalian akan menemukan cara bagaimana mengatur latar tempat kalian, setiap imajinasi pasangan akan berbeda, kami aku sudah mengatur agar tiap-tiap pasang memiliki imajinasi yang sama.."

"...dan jangan lupa, pekerjaan kalian untuk menyingkirkan satu sama lain, sudah berlaku pada saat kalian memasuki tempat dalam imajinasi kalian,"

"...kalian bisa saja merubah imajinasi orang lain yang menjadi musuh kalian, dengan cara, mendahului mereka dengan menekan tombol yang nantinya akan kami sediakan pada gelang yang kami berikan setelah sebelumnya kalian menatap mata lawan,"

Rumit.

Namun begitulah tiap tahunnya yang terjadi pada beberapa murid tahun terakhir yang terpilih untuk mewujudkan keinginannya. Dari yang wajar, hingga tidak wajar.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan memberikan informasi itu saja, jadi tolong cari tahu informasi lain dengan mengamati setiap pergerakan yang kalian lihat,"

Miriam tersenyum kepada setiap murid di dalam peti. Ia menepukan kedua tangannya sekali dan dengan otomatis peti yang semula dalam keadaan berdiri kini kembali pada posisi wajarnya.

"Aku akan mengulangi informasi pengguna tiap-tiap peti..."

Murid-murid itu memasang pendengarannya tajam-tajam.

Suara mesin dinyalakan terdengar. Beberapa murid masih terlihat canggung. Namun beberapa murid sudah terlihat tenang. Tentunya masih dengan didampingi perasaan tegang.

Layar monitor dihadapan mereka menampilkan profil tiap-tiap murid secara lengkap beserta nomor peti yang mereka tempati.

Semua informasi tersusun rapi, menandakan bahwa tradisi ini memang ada setiap angkatan tahun terakhir akan melaksanakan ujian terakhir mereka.

Luka menatap kearah monitor itu saat profil Meiko ditampilkan. Namun berbeda dari profil lainnya. Fotonya dicoret, menandakan Meiko gugur. Ia menyadari, bahwa Meiko tidak akan pernah kembali, kecuali ia yang menyusulnya kesana—akhirat.

"Baiklah, setelah profil dari tiap-tiap peserta, berikutnya kami akan menampilkan pasangan masing-masing.."

Layar monitor itu menampilkan nama-nama murid beserta pasangannya.

**Yowane Haku—Kasane Ted**

**Hatsune Miku—Kasane Teto**

**Akita Neru—Utatane Piko**

**Akaito Shion—Yokune Ruko**

**Sukono Tei—Leon**

**Honne Dell—Hatsune Mikuo**

**Sakine Meiko—Hiyama Kiyoteru**

**Kagamine Len—Megpoid Gumi**

**Kamui Gakupo—Kagamine Rin**

**Megurine Luka—Shion Kaito**

Perlahan nama Meiko dan murid pria yang gugur—Piko bergeser. Susunannya menjadi.

**Yowane Haku—Kasane Ted**

**Hatsune Miku—Kasane Teto**

**Akita Neru— Hiyama Kiyoteru**

**Akaito Shion—Yokune Ruko**

**Sukono Tei—Leon**

**Honne Dell—Hatsune Mikuo**

**Kagamine Len—Megpoid Gumi**

**Kamui Gakupo—Kagamine Rin**

**Megurine Luka—Shion Kaito**

Luka menoleh ke sebelahnya. Peti nomor 20. Pria dengan rambut ungu yang ia kuncir kuda tersenyum kearahnya. Orang itu adalah pria yang sebelumnya pernah ia lihat di cafe.

Gakupo Kamui. Ya, dia adalah murid yang biasanya mendapat peringkat atas dalam masalah nilai tiap ujian.

Luka memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bersiap-siaplah.."

Perlahan layar monitor mati dan lampu-lampu kecil dalam peti redup.

.

.

_Yaaaap chapter 1 selesai, oh iya author di sini terinspirasi sama film **The Hunger Games-**nya Suzanne Collins_.

_Tapi author pastikan, ceritanya bakalan 98% beda._

_Mohon maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan, udah lama nggak nulis fic jadi kaku (?) XD_

_Semoga kalian terhibur!^^_


End file.
